Harry Potter and The Project Crescent Clones
by karmakaze
Summary: This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Replica. I don't own either of them. Marilyn Kaye owns Replica, and J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter:)
1. Default Chapter

                                                            Harry Potter/Replica Crossover

            Hi, this is my first attempt at Harry Potter fiction ever.  If you haven't read Replica, but have read Harry Potter, I'll try to add as much background information as possible.

            Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, talking to the world-renowned professors of Hogwarts.  "We have received a letter earlier today, that we need to train more Witches and Wizards then we do now."

            "Objection," Snape snapped.  "Why do we need _more _students?  It's more _intelligent _ones that we need."

            "Yes.  But we have received a letter from a man named Mr. Devon.  He says that he would like to have us admit four new students into Hogwarts.  Their names are Amy Candler, Amy Sherman, Annie Perralut, and Andy Denker," Professor Dumbledore said.

            "Professor Dumbledore, sir," Professor MgGonnagal said.  "How are these students special?  According to these papers, they are all adopted from non-wizarding families, and besides this, the three girls are in the Ninth grade in muggle schools, and the boy is a high school senior."

            "Yes," Professor Dumbledore said.  "But according to Mr. Devon, these pupils are genetically altered clones.  The girls were made almost four years after the boys.  They can learn very quickly, and I believe that within a mere week, these students will be up to the standards set for their grade levels."

            "Objection!" Snape hollered.  "I will not teach clones!  They are freaks, and nothing more!" he said, leaving the room quickly.

            "But sir.  We have had ordinary students who are older than the first years come in before.  In fact, I know that some of the students here happen to know these children," Professor Stout said.  "Eric and Tasha Morgan are Amy Candler's neighbors."

            Eric and Tasha were brought in one at a time.  First came Tasha.  "Uh, hi," she said.

            "Ms. Morgan," Professor Dumbledore said.  "Tell me about Amy."

            "Well, she is one of twelve genetically perfect clones, well, thirteen if you count Aly, but Andy is one of the boy clones, and they were created to create a master race to take over the world," Tasha said shyly.

            "No," Professor Dumbledore said.  "Tell me what Amy is _like_," he said.

            After brief interviews, the professors would just have to get used to the ideas.  There were going to be human clones at Hogwarts.  

…………………..Meanwhile, back in L.A., California…………………………………………………………………..

            Amy Candler went outside to get the mail.  It was weird not having Tasha around.  They had been best friends since her mother brought her home from the laboratory when she was just a baby.  She also missed Eric.  Although she and Eric were broken up, since Andy and Chris left to find out more about the organization, she was without a boyfriend, or a best friend.  Lately, she had been hanging around with Lynn and Carrie, but it wasn't the same.  

            She arranged the mail in a haphazard pile on the table.  Bills, catalogues, things for Nancy, her mother, junk.  At the bottom of the pile, thought, there was a letter with the official Hogwarts seal on it.  

            Amy opened it up.  It was an acceptance letter.  "Yes!" Amy yelled, jumping into the air.  Finally, she, Tasha, and Eric could be together.  

            Nancy walked in, carrying groceries.  "What's all the excitement for?" she asked.

            "I received an acceptance letter into Hogwarts.  And Professor Dumbledore says that there will be no publicity to me being there, and besides.  The Organization who's looking for me, to use me for the master race won't be able to even _see _Hogwarts if they're nonmagical.  Oh please, Mom, can I go?"

            Nancy looked into her child's dark brown, pleading eyes, and her thick brown hair.  "Okay," Nancy said.  "As long as I move up there with you."

            Amy was very excited, but she didn't think of why they would want clones at Hogwarts.  Something very evil was behind this.  


	2. Another Amy

                                    Chapter Two.

            Hi.  I hope that people are still reading replica stuff sometimes.  If you are, and I can't update this for awhile, please r/r my other replica fanfic, Annie's Revenge.  Thanks for readingJ

Since Hogwarts had already started, Amy had to take a plane to get there.  She went into the bathroom, and changed into her robes.  About a week ago, she had taken the entrance exams, and had compacted out of first through third year, so she could join her age group.  Amy wasn't sure if this was regulation, or if she was being treated specially because of her condition.  She just hoped that the professors would remember to call her Amy instead of Seven, like the woman at the exams did.  She also hoped that people wouldn't be prejudice against her being a clone, like they were when the organization revealed her secret.  Above all, she hoped that Eric was still single, and had room for her in his new, magical life.  She sighed happily.  She rarely had a quiet moment to appreciate what her perfection could do.

            She had to go back to her seat, now that she was in her new, velvet black robes.  On the way back to her seat, she saw the back of someone's head.  The person turned around, and she looked into familiar blue eyes, and blonde hair.  All images of Eric escaped her mind.  At that moment, all Amy wanted was to be held in Andy's strong arms, and for him to be with her forever.  

            Get a grip on yourself, Amy.  This might not be your Andy!  She figured it was worth a shot.  She tapped him on the shoulder.  "Excuse me," she said.

            "You're an Amy, right?" he asked.

            "Yes," she said.

            "Which one?" he asked quietly, not to wake the man sleeping next to him.

            "Number Seven," she said, hoping that no one was picking up on this conversation.

            "Amy?" he asked.  "Are you _the _Amy?  The one I met in Paris?"

            "Yes!" she said.

            The two shared a moment, remembering all that they had been through.  A feeling shot through Amy.  He's not a brother to me.  He's my boyfriend.

            "Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

            "Hogwarts," she said.

            "Me too!" he said.  "I really can't believe this.  But Amy, I have to warn you of something, but I can't tell you now, okay?  I'll find you when we get to Hogwarts."

            Amy blew him a kiss, and giddily went back to her seat, happy to have reunited with Andy.  She sat at her seat on the plane, until it landed in a European station.

            The stewardess announced the weather and gave a speech that Amy had memorized in English and French.

            When they were finally allowed to get off the train, Amy followed Andy, and he handed her a boot.

            "What's this for?" she asked uneasily.

            "It's a portkey!" he said.

            "Oh," she said stiffly.  Amy would just have to get used to her magical surroundings.

            They automatically arrived in the great hall of Hogwarts.  An elderly woman greeted them.  "I am terribly sorry your classmates could not bear witness to your sorting, but today is Saturday, which means no school.  Amy, Nancy will not arrive here for another month or two."

            Amy felt scared.  She didn't usually spend time away from home like this. "I am Professor MgGonagall.  Please follow me."

            They were lead into a grand dining hall, and were about to be sorted.  Amy went first, because her last name started with a C.  She sat down, waiting for the hat to say something.  "Griffindor!" it said.

            Amy knew that Griffindor was a very good house, but Tasha was in Ravenclaw, and Eric was in Griffindor.  Now, there would be another rivalry.  Andy or Eric?

            Andy was also in Griffindor, and they were told where to go to get there.  When they were in the common room, it was empty.

            "Okay," Andy said.  "I told you I would tell you something, right?  Okay.  Hogwarts knows that we aren't generally magical blooded.  But we were created to be able to learn anything, right?"

            "Right," Amy said.

            "Well, since their dark lord, Voldemort came back to power, they have limited Witches and Wizards strong enough to fight him.  They've actually invited more than one clone to this thing.  Aside from us, there are two other Amys," he said.

            Amy took a few seconds to absorb those words.  "So, you're saying that they're training us to fight Voldemort?  Do you know who the other clones are?" she asked.

            "No, I don't," he said.  "But Chris and I were checking this out recently, and I heard that they're telling Dumbledore that.  But what they really want is to send the most powerful clones to Hogwarts, so they can use Voldemort to help them obtain power, and possibly destroy him or something.  Amy, I'm serious.  We need to get to the bottom of this!"

            Amy nodded her head.  "But why?  I mean they aren't going to hex us to make us use our perfection to overthrow the greatest evil power in the world?"

            "Yes," Andy said.  "We need to stick together, now."

            The next day, Amy looked at her schedule.  She had Transfiguration first, then Potions, then Herbology, then History of Magic, and finally Defense Against Dark Arts.  After that, she had lunch, followed by Divination, Flying Lessons, and Spells in   
French.

            Of course, she had no classes with Andy since he was a seventh year.  Luckily, he had promised to meet her at lunch.  This was really cool, even if she was here for evil reasons.  Amy was actually just glad to be here at all.  It was much more fun than Parkside.

            With that in mind, she realized that this time today, she would be in Algebra.  She was really smart enough to be in Geometry, but her mother had wanted her to be in the stupid average class.  Now, she didn't have to worry about showing off.  Everyone would see the other two Amy clones, whoever they were, and they would know anyway.

            She imaged her, One, and Eight having fun together, going out on weekends, and being like sisters.  She then remembered that One and Eight weren't necessarily here.  Well, that was okay.  She could get along with any Amy they sent, as long as it wasn't Aimee, or Ten, the spoiled, selfish actress.  Amy knew that this clone had her emotions deleted, but that didn't make matters better.

            She also hoped they hadn't send Annie Perralut, the evil Nazi ballerina.  She was just too creepy.  No.  Amy tried to think of the positive.  She imagined herself watching a movie on her portable TV. with two giggly girls who looked exactly like her, and Tasha.  Tasha would be so happy to see her!  She just hoped that she hadn't made new friends, and forgotten all about her.

            When she arrived in Transfiguration, she spotted Tasha.  "Hi!" she said.

            "Hi, Amy!  I'm so glad to see you!  Wait, are you really Amy, or are you that other girl in this class?"

            "What other girl?" Amy asked excited to find another Amy.

            "You know, Annie?" Tasha asked.  "She's in our class."

            Amy could tell that Tasha was trying to pick up a British accent.  In fact, she _did _sound different than usual.

            Amy groaned.  "I hate her," she said, about to sit down by Tasha.

            "We have assigned seats," a girl named Hermione who sat near Tasha said.

            "Darn," Amy said.  So, obviously stupid rules were not unique to Parkside.  "Where do I sit?"  
            "You sit up there," Hermione said, pointing to a seat by a brunette girl.

            "Okay," Amy said.

            "See you at lunch," Tasha said.

            "Uh, yeah," Amy said.  She thought about it.  She might see Tasha at lunch, but she wouldn't have alone time with Andy.  She knew that she and Eric weren't quite a couple again, yet, but she didn't know what this would do to her and Tasha's friendship.

            Well, maybe she could make new friends.  She sat down next to the brunette, and starred into two dark brown eyes.  She stared at her own face.

            "Bonjour, my enemy," she said.

            "Annie?" Amy asked, eyeing the streaks in Annie's hair.  Amy had remembered that her own streaks had been redone so that she would be distinct from the other Amys.

            Annie curled her black streak around her finger.  "Just to let you know," she said.  "We're not friends, okay?"

            "Why can't we just get along?" Amy asked.

            "Because," she said simply.  "The organization wanted all twelve of us.  And you ruined the project!" Annie yelled.  "I still hate you for that, you know!"

            Amy rolled her eyes.  "Well, _sorry_, if I don't want to be used for the thing they want to use us for!"

            "And I hate you for turning Five against me, and stealing her Andy," Annie said icily.

            "Andy, Number Five and I met a long time ago!  I had no idea that he was Number Five!  _He _didn't even know!" Amy complained.

            "Pity you people are," Annie said.

            Professor Mcgonnagall came in, and announced the new students.  They read out of a textbook, but didn't learn any spells.  Amy could feel Annie's eyes on her, which made her very nervous.

            After class, Annie tapped Amy on the shoulder.  "Seven, just so we're clear," she said.  "As soon as this month is over, and I've learned adequate magic, I'm going to use it!  I mean it!"

            Amy felt faint.  How was she going to stop Annie from using her magic to take over the world?


	3. Declaration of War

Chapter Three, The Alliance

            "Oh, Andy!" Amy said dramatically, later.  "Annie is going to use her magic to take over the world for the org.  What are we going to do?"  
            "Calm down, Amy," Andy said.  "All we have to do is learn as much magic as possible before she tries anything."

            Amy agreed.  "I say we get Amy Eight on our side too."

            "You say my name?" she asked, walking past them.

            "We're going to the library to do some serious Annie control.  You coming?" Amy asked.

            "Sure," Eight said.  "But what can _we _do?"

            "I have no clue," Amy said.  "But we have to do _something_."

…………………Meanwhile, back in Slytherin, which I probably misspelled…………….

            Annie knew that she wasn't strong enough to beat Amy Seven, Amy Eight, and Andy Five all at once.  They were all going to be pretty strong and powerful against her.  She supposed she would need a little help.

            Annie walked up to Malfoy to get this "help".

            "Hi, there," she said mischievously.  "I noticed you in class today.  You seem like a really good Wizard."

            "Yeah, I.."

            "And coming from such a fine Wizarding family, I'm sure this world can expect great things from you, Malfoy," Annie said.

            "If you're a clone, you're basically a Muggle.  Get away from me," he said.

            "Oh, je ne suis pas un muggle," she said in French.  "I am of the best blood all around, Malfoy.  If you'd join me, we could bring You-Know-Who back to power.  If you're in."

            "And if I'm not?" he asked.

            "I might have to kill you," she said.

            "Darn.  Okay, I'll do it," he said.

            "Good," she giggled.  "Now get some allies, and we'll attack Dumbledore tonight."

            "Uh, yes, ma'am," he said nervously.


	4. What Will Happen?

Chapter Four

            Andy turned to talk to Amy at dinner that night.  "You know, we really should tell someone what's going on.  If we don't, we'll be really busted!"

            "No we won't," Amy Eight said casually.  "Look!"

            "I should have known, Annie!" Malfoy said, looking at Annie through narrowed eyes.  "Not to let a _girl _lead me!  Especially not a muggle!"

            "Malfoy!  Do you not understand what you could do for yourself, for him, for the world?  We could together change everything!" Annie pleaded.

            "The only thing I want to change is the fact that you have a very tight grip on my arm, and I wish you wouldn't order me around like that!" Malfoy yelled.

            "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" someone said.

            "Malfoy, forget it then!  You are not up to my standards, and I shall find other to help me!" Annie declared.

            "Who's she going after now?" Amy Eight asked Amy.

            Amy shrugged.  "_I _don't know!  Probably someone who doesn't fit in well."  Amy thought about how drug addicts often targeted teens with low self-esteem

            "I guess Little Nazi, Annie is out of our way for now," Amy Eight said.

            "For _now_," Andy Five warned them.

            "Oh, shut up, will you?" Annie asked, passing them by.

            "Why don't you go dance around with a gun somewhere else?" Amy Eight sneered.

            "Eight, what's a gun?" someone asked.

            "Never mind," Amy said.  Although the kid was talking to Eight and not to her, she didn't think that now was the best time to talk about guns.

            Later, in Slytherin, Annie Perralut sat on her bed, trying to plan.  "I need someone else!"

            She studied in the library for about six hours.  Yet, she could find nothing of any interest to her.  So, she had to ask someone else.  She walked to Snape's room, and talked to him.

            "Hello, Annie," he said.  "What are you doing here?" he asked, being slightly more pleasant to one of his top students.

            "Hello, Professor Snape.  You know why I'm here, do you not?" she asked simply.

            "Yes, indeed," he said, signing a pass for her to go into the restricted section.  "I know you will not let us down."

            She smiled sweetly. "Of course not."


	5. Death

            Amy glanced at Eight during Potions class the next day.  Sometimes she wished that she and Eight could just get to know each other better, like sisters.  Instead, they always had to fight something or someone evil.  Then, she eyed Tasha, who had the unfortunate burden of being Annie's lab partner.  Snape was very strict, and did not want any of the Amys paired together, because it would be a much too unfair advantage over his lovely Slytherins.  Well, Amy was certain that if she or Eight were in Slyhterin, they would be working with Annie.  It was also strange how Annie, Nine, was just one number in front of Eight, but was yet entirely different.

            Amy managed to pull through her classes fairly well, despite her worry about Annie's plan.  During lunch, Tasha came to sit with her and Eight, and she decided that the whole Annie thing could wait.

            "Hi," Tasha said.  "So which one of you is Seven?"

            "I am," Amy said.  "This is Amy, Number Eight from Brooklyn, New York."     

            "You can tell by my hair," Amy Eight said.  "I wear mine up more often than Seven does."

            "Oh," Tasha said.  "Well, that Amy, Number Nine from Potions is such a jerk.  You know, it's not easy having mean remarks and insults coming from someone who looks exactly like your best friend."

            "I know, Tasha," Amy said.  "But some people say that she's on Voldemort's side."

            "Yes," Eight said.  "She's also planning to destroy us."

            Tasha gasped.  "Why would Amys want to hurt each other?"

            "She's not just an Amy.  She's an Annie," Amy Eight said.

            "That's just because her parents didn't like the name Amy.  I know that Amy can be a French name if it's spelled Aimée, but I think they didn't like it because it means friend in French.  So they changed it to Annie," Amy said.

            "Well, what are we going to do?" Tasha asked.

            "I don't know," Amy said.  She, Eight, and Tasha were walking back to the common room, and Tasha nearly tripped over something.  They all looked down, and saw a cold, lifeless body of a brunette girl who looked like she could be between sixteen and eighteen.  

            Eight kneeled down to feel her pulse, but Amy already knew of the girl's fate.  Written in blood on the wall was: Avada Kevadra.  Performed by Annie.

            "What?" Eight gasped.

            "Why would she leave evidence like that?" Tasha shrieked, trying not to look that the dead girl.

            "Because I know I can beat you," Annie said, holding a wand in her hand.


	6. Plan

            Amy stared at her replica with disdain.  "But Annie!  Up against me, Amy, Number Eight, and Tasha, you have no chance of winning."

            Annie looked down.  "Yes, Seven," she said.  "You would be correct.  If I were not alone, this situation would be almost hopeless."

            "You're not alone?" Amy asked nervously.

            "Oh, Seven.  It would be foolish of me to show up alone.  First of all, you do realize that the Amys and Andys who do not attend Hogwarts go to the other schools.  Now," she said.

            As soon as Annie had said that, an Amy and an Andy came up beside her.  "This is Amy, Number Twelve, and this is Andy, Number Six.  They are here to help me."

            "Are you challenging us?" Amy Eight asked, realizing that with only her, Amy, and Tasha, the odds were against them.

            "Yes," Annie said.  "I am.  And there is no one around.  They are all in their dorms by now.  So it's just us."

            Amy eyed Annie, and tried to focus.  Amy Twelve sent a streak of blue lightning hurling from her wand, headed straight for Eight, and Eight sent it back, almost hitting Twelve.  Twelve then sent a stormy shadow at all three of them, and Tasha lit up her wand so that they could still see.

"Way to go," Eight said.  "You're friend's not half bad."

Annie took that moment of glee to send a fireball to Amy, who used her wand to drench it with water.  After a very long battle, Tasha was badly hurt, and had to leave the fight up to Amy and Eight.  The good guys were pretty much losing.

Quickly, Amy mouthed to Eight, "Aim for their ears," she said.  Amy remembered the time when she was twelve-years-old, and had pierced her ears and become terribly sick.  Luckily, she had learned well from that experience.

Even more luckily, Eight could lip-read, and was aiming for Andy Six's ears.  Amy tried to get at Annie, but she only hit Twelve.  Andy Six was down too.

"I do not understand!" Annie wailed.  "We are winning!  Get up now!" she shrieked.

Amy Twelve staggered up, and tried to send a fireball at Amy, but it was weak, and didn't even make it to Amy.  "Are you not going to help either?" Annie demanded Andy Six.

"I feel nauseous," he said.

"What did you do to them?" Annie demanded.

            "We eliminated their clone powers," Amy braved.

            This made Annie shriek, and run off.  She couldn't believe that Seven had beaten her!  And there was only one thing she could do.  She ran as fast as she could to the hideout, where she went quite often.  Although she was slightly worried about getting caught by the teachers, she knew that she would just be a blur of black, (from her robes,) to them, and she would buy herself time to make it.  

            Walking down the narrow passageway to her leader's hideout, which only she knew of, she knocked hard on the underground door.

            "Annie?" the leader asked.

            "Yes," she said.

            The cloaked figure opened the door, and let her in.  "Amy Twelve and Andy Six had their powers eliminated somehow, when Amy Seven and Eight hit their ears with magic."

            "Really?" the cloaked figure sighed.  "Does this mean that those two are of no use to us now?"

            Annie shook her head.  "If the holes in their ears can be repaired, I do not see how this would be a problem."

            "Okay then," the cloaked figure said.  "I shall send Amy, Number Ten and Andy Three, and Nine to retrieve the two clones.  Then, we shall all attack the school.  I shall summon an army by daybreak."


	7. The Others

            Amy awoke from a terrible dream.  Was Annie really going to send so many people to attack the school?  She shook her head.  Just a dream.  Yet, she had to remember that she was a Witch now, and that meant that her dream could be real.  She turned to the next bunk, and realized that Eight was awake too.

            "Did you just have a dream?" Eight asked her.

            "Where Annie is sending evil Amy and Andy Witches and Wizards to Hogwarts?" Amy asked.  

            "Yes," Eight said.  "But I think I have a solution."

            "What?" Amy asked.

            Eight replied in basic terms, "Send the good Amys and Andys owls."

            "Okay," Amy said.  "We'd better act now, though."

            "I agree," Eight said.  "But who do we trust?"

            "Well," Amy admitted.  "I don't know many Andys.  But since we were on that island, we know which Amys to trust."

            "I say that One, Five, and Eleven are safe," Eight said.  

            Amy remembered One having been on their alliance, and Eleven being helpful during the berry contest.  Five had been sketchy at first, but now she had grown to trust her.  "Two seems okay," Amy remembered.  "Two was the one who told Ten not to stand out."

            "Okay," Eight said.  "What about Four?"

            "Four stayed on the island with Annie," Amy said.  "I don't think that's a good idea.  Four was nice, but now she's emotionless."

            "Six?" Eight asked Amy.

            Amy sighed.  "I don't really _know _Six," Amy said.  "Well, she did escape with us.  Let's give her a try."

            "Ten, I vote a definite no," Eight said, thinking of Aimee Evans, the spoiled actress.

            "Twelve stayed on the island," Amy said.  "Count her out."

            "_Aly_?" Eight asked.

            "No," Amy replied.  "She doesn't have any powers."

            "But she is an Amy," Eight said.  "And she is a Witch."

            "I'd say we leave Aly out of this," Amy said.

            "Okay, fine," Eight said.  "Let's ask Andy who to trust on their side in the morning.  In the meantime, I'll write a letter to Andy, Number Eleven."

            "Why?" Amy asked.

            "He's Amy One's boyfriend," Eight answered.  "He seems okay."

            "Alright," Amy said.  "But I'd say we ask Andy for help now, not later."

            "Fine," Eight said.  When the two clones made their way into the common room, it turned out that Andy was already there.

            "I think Annie is sending an army to our school," Andy said.  "So, I wrote to Andys One, Two, Four, Seven, Eight, Ten, and Eleven."

            "So, did Three, Six, Nine, and Twelve get voted off?" Eight asked.

            "Yes," Andy said.  "And Nine is Annie's boyfriend.  Yuck."

            "We sent letters to Amys One, Two, Five, Six, and Eleven.  Three died in a hospital, Four, Ten, and Twelve were voted off," Amy said.

            "But," Andy said.  "I thought that slow Aly girl was Three."

            "No," Amy said.  "She was Number Thirteen.  She just doesn't have any powers, and was accidentally created."

            "Oh," Andy said.  "I see.  So that would mean that there are fifteen clones on our side.  That might be enough," he said.

            "Annie will have written to Amys Four, Ten, and Twelve, and Andys Three, Six, Nine, and Twelve.  Plus dementors," Amy said.  "We need the teachers to help us.  Students too."

            "I think we need everyone to help," Tasha said.

            "Tasha?" Amy asked incredulously. "You were in the hospital wing."

            "Yes," Tasha said.  "And I told Dumbledore about the attack.  Only the best students will fight, plus the teachers."

            Amy wanted to hug her.  "Thanks Tasha.  You're the best!"

            "Did you get a hold of any Amys?" Tasha asked.

            "I guess we'll see by morning," Eight said.

            The next morning, three Amys entered the Griffindor common room.  "Hi," Amy said.  "I'm Seven.  This is Eight.  This is Andy Five."

            "Hello," the first Amy said.  "I'm Amy, Number Five.  This is One and Six."

            "Hi," Amy said.  "So, as soon as they show up, we attack."

            Eventually, all the clones they needed arrived, and they had decided something.  "There are teachers and students on our side," Amy said.  "We should be okay."

            "Tell me I don't have to see the actress again," Amy Eleven said.

            "She was voted off," Amy Five explained.  "She doesn't have any emotions anymore.  She'll just be a drone now."

            "Oh," Eleven shuddered.  "Ten wasn't my favorite, but even she didn't deserve that."

            Two had a question.  "Where's Three?"

            "The girl you know as Three is actually Thirteen," Amy explained.  "She has no clone powers.  The real Three died in New York.  She didn't really go home."

            "That's too bad," Six said.  "I was a bit relieved when I saw her show up on the island, that she was okay."

            "Me too," One said.  

            A prefect ran into the room. "You guys.  The war has begun.  Five students are severely injured now.  Follow me."            

            Amy did so.  "Oh my gosh.  They have thousands of dementors."

            "Great," Eight said.  "Now what?"


	8. The End

               "We use the expecto patronus spell, obviously," Amy One rolled her eyes.  "That would be the _smart _thing to do!"
    
                   Amy Five shook her head.  "There are too many of them for that," she said.  "Does anyone have a better plan?"
    
                   Amy Six replied.  "Yeah.  If we can make Annie go down, that's only one.  We'll need to get all of them.  If everyone in the entire school does the patronus spell at the same time, they can't win!"
    
                   Amys One, Two, Four, and Eight nodded in approval.  "Wait a minute!" Andy Eleven said.  "What if they get us by then?"  
    
                   "Well, those Dementors must fear Dumbledore if You Know Who does, so I'd say we get him in on this," Andy said.
    
                   "But Andy Five," Amy Eleven objected.  "That's crazy!  How are we going to do _that_?"
    
                   "All we really have to do is fight the Dementors," Amy Six replied.  "I don't really see any other way."
    
                   "I agree," Amy said.
    
                   "So, why don't we do that?" Andy asked.  "If everyone agrees."
    
                   Amy held her wand in front of her as the Amys herded themselves out of the area, and they all ran to the front entrance.  "I'll get the students," Amy Five offered.  "Mr. Devon told me the passwords to each of them."
    
                   "Why didn't he tell _me _that?" Amy asked.  Although Five taking leadership was not what Amy wanted, it seemed as if there was no other way to win.  She was also too shook up to care if everyone liked Five better than her.  Now, she was really just an Amy.  If they all died, it wouldn't matter who had been the leader, and who had just been another Amy.
    
                   As herds of nervous students were given the incantation, Amy Five came up alongside Amy to give news.  "Dumbledore didn't like the idea of having all of the students fight at first.  But it seemed like the only way, so he was not so resistant when I told him that."
    
                   "Okay," Amy said.
    
                   As the group stepped outside, thousands of Dementors were waiting to attack.  Choruses of the spell flowed through the crowd of students, and everyone, well, except for some Slytherins fought.  Amy saw a kid get attacked by a Dementor, and shrieked.  "You can't go back now!" Amy Five yelled.  "Keep fighting!"
    
                   "That was an Amy!" Eight yelled.
    
                   After hours of struggle, a Dementor had Amy pinned down.  "Expecto patronus!" she screamed, pointing her wand at it.
    
                   Tremulously, Amy made it back to her feet, and continued the fight.  "I think we've won," Amy Five said.
    
                   "But who was the Amy?" Amy asked.
    
                   She looked down at the huddled mass that was one of her sisters, and looked at her outfit.  She was wearing a black halter-top, and had a crescent moon on her back.  It wasn't Aly, but then again, Amy hadn't expected it to be, since she hadn't called her.  The Amy lay so peacefully, not realizing what had happened to her.  Andy rushed over, and felt the Amys pulse.
    
                   "Is she alive?" Amy Four asked.
    
                   "Who is she?" Andy Eleven asked fearfully, dreading that it would be his beloved Amy One.
    
                   A tear ran down Five's cheek.  "Another Amy destroyed," she said.
    
                   "Shh," Andy said.  "We don't have all the facts yet."
    
                   Amy looked at the girl's ear, and realized that there was no hole, so it obviously wasn't Twelve.  "Okay, count off," she said.
    
                   "One," she said.
    
                   "Here," One said.
    
                   "Two?" 
    
                   "Here."
    
                   It went on, until they reached Eleven.  "Eleven?  _Eleven_?"
    
                   "Oh, sorry, here," an Amy said nervously.
    
                   "It's Annie," Amy said.
    
                   Cheers and whoops went out among the Amys, and Five stopped crying.  Annie was dead.  She was _finally _dead!  She would never hurt anyone again!  The real Annie snickered, once all of the Amys had left.  "Foolish to believe that I was really Number Eleven.  Too bad for them."  Still, since the entire army was destroyed, and Voldemort was really too weak to fight himself, Annie's hopes of destroying the others with magic were pretty much failed.
    
    A/N: More replica stuff coming.  If this ending isn't satisfying, please tell me, and I'll re-write itJ  I will write more replica, though.

!! 


End file.
